The Fallen Angel of Remnant
by Alias001
Summary: Summary comming when exsisting


Chapter One: Let the crystal shatter and the angel spread her wings

Remnant. A world with a long forgotten past. Not to mention that it is humanity's fourth time around. But before the world of Remnant was known as Remnant it had a different name, Earth. It suffered two world ending events before it became known as Remnant. Armageddon was the name given to the events. The two ages that lasted between and before the two Armageddons were known as the age of gods, and no one remember the world before Remnant, except for two people. Her name is Seraph Datenshi and her familiar Buzzy, the beelzebub, and she's not a human girl, she's a fallen angel, and has always been one. There's only one problem, they've been frozen inside of a stasis crystal since the second Armageddon, which was a very long time ago, located at the bottom of a canyon with old ruins. A few millennia long time! The only way for them to wake up and leave the crystal would be if something (or rather someone) would damage the crystal, causing its stability to weaken and eventually letting them shatter it with their power from the inside.

 **TFAoR**

That conveniently happened on the day of the soon-to-be teams', soon-to-be known as team RWBY and team JNPR initiation. The first few cracks in the crystal was caused by it getting hit by the ruble during team RWBY's fight against the Nevermore. Which also knocked a chunk, containing something else, off the crystal. After the fight, the part of the cliff which Ruby Rose was standing on after decapitating the Nevermore collapsed and caused her to fall down into the canyon along with the Nevermore's corpse and ruble. The remaining seven people quickly made their way down the cliff in order to find Ruby somewhere at the bottom of the canyon.

After a few minutes they found Ruby, in front of a very large cracked crystal with a (seemingly) teenage girl with a large pair of raven-like wings on her back and a figure that rivaled if not surpassed Yang's. Her had long black hair with dark pink highlights. Her outfit (if one could call it that!), either because of damage or on purpose, showed a lot of skin. She was after all only wearing a bikini top, a pair of torn jeans, which was practically only the hip-area, and a pair of black leather boots with dark pink laces. They could tell what eye color she had since her eyes were closed.

Needless to say, the reactions were quite varied from the others. The girls, with the exception of Ruby and Nora, became very jealous of the girl in the crystal, for obvious reasons. Ren tried to figure out how the crystal wasn't completely destroyed after catching a few glances at the ruble around it. Jaune didn't know what to think. And Nora wanted to smash the crystal. Fortunately (and unfortunately for Nora) she didn't get the chance as the crystal suddenly started to glow dark pink and make sounds similar to those of cracking glass, and with a blinding dark pink flash of light and loud boom, it exploded.

As the group of eight regained their senses after being temporarily blinded and deafened by the exploding crystal, they could hear the sounds of something humming around them and panicked breathing. The panicked breathing came from the girl, who's eyes were revealed to be golden, previously frozen inside the crystal, and the humming sounds came from hundreds if not thousands of spears made out of dark pink light hovering above them, ready to impale all of them at a moments notice. Only Blake, Yang and Weiss were the ones who was ready to attack her, while Jaune was panicking, Ren was trying to come up with something that could help them calm the girl down, Pyrrha ready to throw her shield and knock the girl out and Nora was… Nora, which didn't help the situation at all. Ruby on the other hand was held by the panicking girl with a knife made of dark pink light at her throat.

"Nobody moves, or she's gonna get it!" Shouted Seraph at the others as she pressed her knife closer to Ruby's throat. "Who are you people!? What year is it!? And where's Buzzy!?" Ren took the initiative to answer her questions.

"We're all huntsmen and huntresses in training, we don't really have an official calendar so I can't really say what year it is, and who's Buzzy?" Said Ren as calmingly and calmly as possible.

"That would be me." Said a voice from above them accompanied by a constant sound of buzzing, and when they found the source everyone but Seraph gained a confused expression on their faces, while Seraph gained an expression of relief. What they saw could be best described as an, unbelievably enough, somewhat cute demonic fly-like creature, a beelzebub, _**(To save time explaining what Buzzy looks like, search on beelzebub from the Shin Megami Tensei series, specifically Devil Children White Book)**_ who when it laid eyes upon Seraph smiled. "Seraph!"

"Buzzy! Ouch!" Shouted Seraph as she pushed Ruby aside, before being tackle-hugged to the ground by Buzzy, who just before impact exploded in a large puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, it didn't reveal the girl they now knew was named Seraph with a demonic fly-like creature on top of her, but rather a small pink haired girl with four dark purple fly-like wings on her back lying on top of Seraph, while hugging her with a very happy smile on the smaller girl's face. She wore a very short backless black shirt, very short red shorts, a pair of thigh high black stockings and a pair of red and white sneakers. _**(If you guys want a picture of Buzzy in human-/Faunus-form, search on Beelzebub from Valkyrie Crusade)**_ They somehow knew that the small girl was that fly-like creature from earlier, how she changed form was something they didn't bother to question. None of them noticed that when Buzzy tackled Seraph to the ground, all of the light-spears faded away.

"Whoever or whatever you are, don't move!" Shouted Weiss while pointing her weapon, Myrtenaster, at Buzzy, who promptly rose up from the ground and made her way closer to Weiss, or rather Myrtenaster.

"Food." Mumbled Buzzy quietly as she continued to approach, all while staring gluttonously at Myrtenaster.

"I said, don't come any closer! Huh!?" Shouted Weiss in an angry tone, before crying out in shock as Buzzy literally started eating the blade of Myrtenaster like it was a piece of candy. Making a cute burp after devouring the entire blade. Making everyone but Weiss say "aww" at her cute burp.

"Yummy. But I'm still hungry!" Complained Buzzy in a childish manner, which caused Seraph to roll her eyes.

"You're a beelzebub. You're always hungry. Anyway, I think it would be more beneficial for me and Buzzy here if we tagged along to wherever you're heading, but I believe now is the time for introductions. The name's Seraph Datenshi, and well you've already met Buzzy, some more than others." Said Seraph before realizing something. "But before that, has any of you seen a really thick book nearby? It's very important to me."

"Oh! You mean this thing!?" Shouted Nora, showing a very thick black book with a magical lock-mechanism keeping it sealed shut, and the title, Necronomicon: The Forbidden Knowledge, written on it in Enochian, the ancient language of the angels and gods of old. An ancient grimoire containing the most powerful and forbidden spells in the entire supernatural world, which has been in the safekeeping of Seraph's family for generations, with Seraph serving as the latest (and last) safekeeper. The furious glare and dark pink aura that radiated from Seraph as formed a ginormous battleaxe made out of tainted light was formed in her right hand, ready to decapitate Nora with a single swing confirmed that it was the book Seraph was talking about. While Nora might not be completely sane, she wasn't entirely suisideable, so she made (for once) the smart choice and threw the book towards the fallen angel (not that they knew that Seraph was one), which was caught by Buzzy, who handed over the book to Seraph. Seraph then dispelled the axe before securing the book in a special storage-device attached to her pants. "Anyway, I'm Nora Valkyrie! Nice to meet ya Seraph! You too Buzzy!"

"I guess it's my turn. The name's Jaune Arc. Short, nice and sweet, ladies love it!" Exclaimed Jaune.

"I don't know about the other ladies, but I sure do." Said Buzzy, who was staring gluttonously at Crocea Mors.

"I doubt that." Said Seraph sarcastically in response to Jaune's introduction. "Buzzy don't even think about it! Anyway, next!"

"Blake." Said (obviously) Blake.

"Weiss Schnee." Said Weiss in a somewhat rude tone.

"More food?" Asked Buzzy Weiss in a cute tone.

"No."

"Yikes. Bitchy." said Seraph in a stage whisper, which earned her a "Hey!" from Weiss. "Whatever, your turn blonde!"

"I'm Yang! Huh!? Who did that!?" Shouted Yang cheerfully before someone stole something from her belt, touching her butt in the process. The perpetrator turned out to be Buzzy, who had stolen one of Yang's ammo-belts, which she had been starting to chow down upon. "Shouldn't you try and stop her from eating that?"

"She's a beelzebub, she can eat anything without any problem, literally. Don't believe me? Ask the ice bitch what happened to her weapon. You're up Redhead!"

"Hey! My name is Pyrrha Nikos, not Redhead!" Shouted Pyrrha, who felt both a bit insulted and relieved.

"Whatever, you have red hair and I don't care what your name is or who you are, I can call you whatever the hell I want and I'm calling you Redhead! And you can't do anything about it!" Shouted Seraph, making it clear that she didn't care. "Your turn shorty!"

"Hey! My name is Ruby Rose! Not shorty!" Shouted Ruby, obviously feeling a bit insulted by being called short. Which, much to her annoyance, only managed to make Seraph start laughing.

"You forgot the green guy Seraph." Said Buzzy while pointing at Ren, making Seraph stop laughing before letting her golden eyes meet Ren's pale pink and making a motion for him to go ahead and introduce himself.

" My name is Lie Ren, but literally everyone just calls me Ren." Said Ren.

"Okay, now that the introductions are over, let's get out of here. I might be willing to give one of you a lift up." Said Seraph, before adding: "as long as you're not too heavy." Which earned her several "Hey!"s from the others as Buzzy happily jumped into Seraphs arms, before the two took off with a very powerful flap of Seraphs wings, which caused a very powerful blast of wind, blowing the other eight off their feet and onto the ground.

 **TFAoR**

"Ozpin! The sensors are picking up something ascending from the canyon at high speeds!" Shouted Professor Goodwitch to Ozpin. "The infrared cameras showed a Faunus with a pair of large bird-like wings fly past them, all while carrying a younger Faunus with fly-like wings in her arms!"

"That's odd. No one of those descriptions were present at the launch. I wonder-" Ozpin didn't get to finish what he was gonna say as Seraph flew past the edge of the cliff with a blast of wind which blew so hard that both his and Glynda's glasses literally shattered by the air pressure, which rendered the two speechless. After regaining his senses, Ozpin eventually spoke to the black winged girl with a smaller girl with fly-like wings in her arms. "May we know your names? I don't think I saw the two of you at the launch."

"I'm Seraph Datenshi, she's Buzzy… Beelzebub. And you are… who? Dumbledore!?" Shouted Seraph to Ozpin, finding amusement in Glynda's confusion as she was clearly unaware of the old world's literature. Ozpin on the other hand apparently got the, admittedly, slightly insulting joke, if his slightly suppressed chuckle was anything to go by.

"Nice guess, but I think it's would more likely be the wizard of Oz or I guess Merlin." Said Ozpin humorously.

"Nope! You're a wizard and a headmaster at the same time, you're Dumbledore! But what could a wizard possibly want a simple raven, like myself?" Questioned Seraph, using the slang term of the old supernatural world for a female fallen angel, _Raven,_ in order to learn how far back Ozpin had been existing, or at the very least his soul.

While Seraph and Ozpin continued their discussion, Glynda was busy dealing with (read chasing after) Buzzy, who had at some point stolen the scroll Glynda used to monitor the initiation. And she was angry, and Buzzy's taunts didn't help at all.

"Na na na na! You can't catch me!" Shouted Buzzy tauntingly at Glynda. Glynda used her semblance, Telekinesis, to try and grab the scroll in retaliation to the taunt. While she succeeded in getting the scroll back, Buzzy snatched her riding crop as flew past her, and started eating it. That was what the eight initiates got to see when they finally got up the cliff. Glynda realized that her riding crop was missing when she turned around to face Buzzy, as the pinkete let out a cute burp, having eaten the entire thing. "Delicious! Can I have another one?"

"No." Was all Glynda said before noticing the eight initiates poking their heads over the edge of the cliff, a few of which having trouble not losing their grip and as a result fall back down to their deaths. She helped them up with her semblance, though she had to concentrate harder, since she didn't have her riding crop as mental focus. _**(A/N: While we all see Glynda use her semblance very effectively in the show, it's always in combination with her riding crop. It would make sense for her to be able to use her semblance without it, but with a bit more difficulty.)**_ The initiates shot a few glances back and forth between Buzzy, who had flown up into a nearby tree and started eating its leaves, and Glynda, who they just now realized was missing her signature riding crop, connecting the dots.

Back with Seraph and Ozpin, they had come to an agreement to have Seraph enrolling into Beacon as both a student and as a teacher for a voluntary course, claiming her to be a raven-Faunus to cover the reason she has wings. With Buzzy posing as her adoptive daughter (which as far as Seraph was concerned wasn't a coverup for her having Buzzy around at all, since she considered Buzzy more of a daughter than a familiar). With her ability to create various light-based constructs being registered as her "semblance" under the name of "Shining Heaven" (which was in actuality the name of Seraphs personal fighting style). She did however mention since she hadn't tried to fight an aura-user, she didn't know if aura would protect the user or if her light would cut straight through it, making even the friendliest of spars into deathmatches. When Ozpin asked her to fill in her sizes, after saying it was for her school uniform, his eyes widened when he her sizes, after she handed the scroll back.

"Now that all the paperwork is finished I'll see you and the rest at the ceremony." Said Ozpin rather loudly before he started to walk away back towards Beacon with Glynda in toe, after recovering from the mild shock. Buzzy flew back to Seraphs side, where she promptly released another burp, catching both Seraphs and the attention of the other initiates, who had come up to her side as well, just in time to hear Ozpin say "see you and the rest at the ceremony".

"Tasty leaves. I wonder if there's any more. What do you guys think?" Asked Buzzy childishly. "Do any of you have any food on you?" _**(A/N: Yeah, Buzzy asking any- and everyone for food is definitely becoming a running gag (luckily for us Buzzy doesn't throw up, ever.))**_ Before everyone headed toward the auditorium for the ceremony, Seraph noticed something on the ground she quickly figured out was important, a pawn piece made of glass.

 **TFAoR**

Seraph and Buzzy were both very uncomfortable at the ceremony for various reasons. Seraph couldn't help but feel that she was being stared at (which unsurprisingly was very true) and Buzzy was like always hungry, despite having a "small" eating contest of pancakes against Nora just a few minutes ago, Ren had never made so many pancakes in his entire life and he hoped that Nora would never challenge Buzzy for a rematch since Nora had literally passed out while Buzzy just kept on eating. Neither of the two were really paying attention to the stage until five specific names were called out, one of them being her own.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose! And last but not least: Seraph Datenshi. You retrieved the clear pawn piece and due to the special properties of the piece, you can promote your piece to the same piece as any of the previous team collected and join them as a fifth member!" Stated Ozpin over the speaker system. "Which would you like to join?" He asks Seraph, this time without the microphone on.

"I like that quartet of idiots," Said Seraph while pointing at the newly formed team RWBY. "I'll stick with them."

"Okay then." Said Ozpin as he brought the images of team RWBY back on the screen, before placing a fifth image with the letter S at the end of the row, making it spell out team RWBYS. "Seraph Datenshi joins team RWBY and from this day forward you will work together as team RWBYS! This might turn out to be an interesting year."


End file.
